


5 times Jonny carried Nastya to bed +1 time she returned the favor

by space_aces



Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Its about the sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: The first time Jonny carried Nastya to bed was very early into knowing each other. Back when Dr. Carmilla was still around.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651903
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	5 times Jonny carried Nastya to bed +1 time she returned the favor

**Author's Note:**

> I did stay up until 4am while sleepy to finish this despite literally all rational thought
> 
> Anyways Thx to Nat from the stowaways server for inspiring me w this I'm soft,,,

The first time Jonny carried Nastya to bed was very early into knowing each other. Back when Dr. Carmilla was still around. She had done something to Nastya which led to the young princess curled up and hiding in the vents of The Aurora. Said ship had subtly told Jonny what had happened by blasting hot air at him until he actually stopped to see what she had to say. 

This led to him whispering loudly into the vents for Nastya to come out. It took a bit and probably had Aurora helping his case but she crawled out. What he first noticed was how exhausted she looked. Being tired wasn't anything new to Nastya but this looked different. Like she mentally took a toll as well, "What do you want?" Her voice was meek and a little bit raspy.

"I'm here to take you somewhere more comfortable than the vents."

"I'm comfortable with Aurora."

"Well she told me to get you so I'm getting you." He pulled her by the arms out of the vents and placed her on ground. She swayed a little and steadied herself on Jonny, "Nevermind I'm carrying you."

Nastya felt the ground fall from under her and suddenly she was being held bridal style, "I'm capable of walking you know."

"It'll take longer so I'm carrying you. What happened anyways?" She was silent for a couple of minutes after that. Jonny thought she had fallen asleep before there was a small sniffle. Barely noticeable if it wasn't completely quiet.

"I'm tired of being here, Jonny. I just wanna take Aurora and go." There were tears beginning to bubble up, "I hate her so much."

"I won't let her hurt you." 

"Then she'll hurt you or Ashes and I don't want her to do that either."

"We'll take care of her. I promise." The Aurora opened Nastya's door when he stepped in front of it. By the time he tucked Nastya in, she was asleep, "Sleep well, princess. We'll be safe soon."

**\-----**

  
  


Dr. Carmilla was gone. Tossed out of the airlock by someone (Jonny). Their little mechanisms family was bigger but so were the scars. Jonny regrets taking so long to even take care of Carmilla, regretting the fact that others had to live the same fate. 

The doctor's departure had a weird effect on Nastya though. She was elated that she was gone but at the same time the underlying guilt was there. Carmilla had manipulated her and she knows that but it still runs deep enough for her to think about all the good that Carmilla had done. She was saved and….loved.

The self hatred of loving Carmilla was something Jonny found out after he had found Nastya sobbing in the engine room. A minor (major) breakdown later, and Jonny found himself laying in her lap having his hair played with. The repetitive motion was calming to both Jonny and Nastya herself and a silence filled the room. 

“Wanna talk?” Jonny looked up at Nastya who was staring off into nothing. She didn’t seem to hear him talk so he tapped her on the arm, “Princess?”

“I told you not to call me that.” She snapped back to reality and glared down at him, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanna talk.” 

“Oh,” She was silent for a few seconds, “Maybe. It’s fucking stupid anyways. Shouldn’t you be off drinking or something?”

“You know why I’m not.”

“I hate when you’re actually right for once. It’s so rare for you to actually use your brain for once,” Her hands disappeared from his hair, “It’s about Carmilla.” Jonny nodded to signal for her to keep going, “She’s gone. I know you pushed her out of the airlock but like. She really messed us up. I miss her and I hate that I miss her because she was such a fucking bitch who I knew didn’t love me but it felt like she did. She used me and hurt all of us and I still can’t stop feeling like I want her back! Why do I feel like I love her!” Nastya’s hands were clenched at her sides as Jonny reached up and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

“Cause she fucked with your head. That’s gonna have lasting effects. You’re gonna be okay though. You always are.”

“So are you, you know..” She smiled a little, “You’re too hard on yourself for having emotions, asshole.” Jonny stuck his tongue out and got up, “C’mon let’s get you to somewhere you can reasonably pass out in. I’m not going to be a target for your crankiness when you wake up with a sore back.” He hoisted her up into a fireman’s carry.

“What the fuck!” She kicked and tried to wiggle free before just giving up. Too tired to fight anymore, “I’m gonna shoot you and make sure you don’t get back up!” Jonny just laughed and carried the limp Nastya to her room. He tossed her onto the bed before crawling in with her.

“Sleep time. If you shoot me in my sleep I’ll just bleed all over your bed.” Nastya groaned and hid under the blanket. They both knew that he was there in case the nightmares got too bad for either of them but it’s not like Jonny wanted that to be said into the open. When it’s spoken out loud it becomes too real to avoid and the words hang in the air until it suffocates you. 

“Night, Jonny.” They were both out like a light soon after.

**\-----**

Repairing The Aurora was something Jonny always found as boring. He would sit and fiddle with things while occasionally handing tools over to Nastya as she did the actual work. Sometimes she would hum songs which she claimed helped soothe the ship but Jonny didn’t quite know. He left for a bit to get them food because dying of starvation sucked and when he came back Nastya was leaning on The Aurora a little more than usual, “Did I walk in on something? You’re disgusting.” She looked up at him with a glare before standing up.

“I was just waiting for you.” Jonny yawned as he handed her the meal of the day and Nastya mirrored it and scowled, “She won’t be fixed up for another few hours so if you get antsy to shoot something, please just go shoot Tim or something.”

“Well eat before you pass out and fall into The Aurora and die some stupid death that I sure won’t let you live down.” He sat down on the ground and she sat in front of him before yawning again. Nastya ate in silence while Jonny went on a long tangent about the latest annoying thing that the Toy Soldier had done. It wasn’t incredibly bad but sometimes he just likes to hear himself talk.

“And then! It had the fucking audacity to- Are you even listening to me?” Jonny leaned closer to Nastya who had started to nod off, “God you don’t sleep like ever. You’re not Brian or Toy Soldier by the way, Princess.” She flipped him off and yawned.

“Shut the fuck up. Get up I wanna go to bed.” Jonny rolled his eyes but stood up nonetheless. Nastya climbed onto his back with familiarity of doing it multiple times. He held onto her while she slung her arms around his neck and placed her chin on top of his head. As he carried her back to her room pretended to drop her multiple times and laughed every time she smacked his face in return.

The princess was sleeping by the time they made it back to her room and Jonny was honestly ready to pass out as well. He tucked her in haphazardly before leaving her to sleep. Her tools were collected and placed in front of her door but not until after Jonny tried to fix The Aurora only to realize he had no idea what he was doing. 

**\-----**

Nastya doesn’t leave The Aurora often but a mechanism always comes back no matter what. Nobody quite knew where she went as all she said was that she was going “Out.” and she was gone. The Aurora did not like this one bit and as days went by, the ship seemed to get slower all around.

Two weeks went by before Nastya came back. She stumbled into the halls and was spotted by Jonny. He nearly shot her right between the eyes before he actually recognized her. She looked like a mess. Clothes had tears and grime, her hair was a mess, and blood was covering her head to toe. Whose blood it was was up to debate. 

They stared at each other for a tense moment before she ran towards him and Jonny couldn’t stop himself from meeting her halfway and pulling her into a tight hug which was returned wholeheartedly. Nastya clung to him desperately and gave a near manic laugh. Soon enough others had found out she was back and came to see. The Aurora buzzed to life more than ever as there was a bit of a welcome back party.

Hours and many different deaths later, the others had retired or were just straight up passed out which left Jonny and Nastya alone together. They barely separated the entire time. She was still looking like a mess but not as fearful and desperate. Her hands were going through Jonny’s hair once again before she pulled away like something had burned her, “I love you, you know.” He moved to look at her fully, shock was on his face before it turned into a weird mask of joking.

“Aw did I get some love from the girl who loves machines more than people?” Jonny laughed and he at least expected a huff but Nastya kept looking at him with determination.

“You know, right?”

"Of course, Nastya. What’s going on?” Anger crept into the edges of his words because of all the things Jonny was good at, controlling his frustration and emotions was not one of them. Like always though, Nastya wasn’t affected by it.

“Okay. I’m going to go to sleep.” She got up abruptly and began to walk away before she stumbled and fell to the ground as her legs gave out. Jonny stayed quiet as he walked over and picked her up into a bridal carry. No objections were heard this time. So he carried her back to her room as always, not quite up for the usual quips. There wasn’t even a good night. It’s been a weird night. He never did learn what had happened during those two weeks.

**\-----**

It was a typical day of Jonny fixing up clothes for different mechanisms as Nastya played with his hair. It had become almost a ritual at this point. They were both on the floor since apparently using chairs was for losers. 

“So I’m technically hiding from Tim right now.” She weaved a flower they had picked up from the most recent planet into his hair, “I stole his eyes and handed them off to Raph because she wanted them for something that I didn’t listen to.”

“How is that going?”

“Well he has no eyes so it’s going swell. Aurora is helping him navigate a little though, traitor.” Her tone was always so warm when she talked about The Aurora, “Y’know, Raph mentioned something about wanting your mechanism too.” Jonny turned his head so quickly that Nastya yelped and smacked him upside the head, “Your hair, asshole!”

“Are you going to rip my heart out, Nastya?”

“Maybe.” Jonny could’ve drawn his gun and made a quick getaway but instead he placed his work to the side and tackled Nastya and lifted her up. She yelled and kicked but he held her against his side and began to haul ass to her own room.

Except The Aurora was being testy after Jonny may or may not have shot a few holes into her. She closed and locked a few different doors that he tried to go through. With Nastya on his hip he went back to his own room and threw her onto his own bed. She stuck out her tongue at him and flipped him off for good measure, “God you’re so dramatic. You won’t die you idiot.”

Well not permanently. He reached for his gun this time only to find it gone and a bullet to the head. Nastya must’ve grabbed it….

**\-----**

Nightmares were nothing new to Jonny d’Ville. However nightmares every time he closed his eyes was new. So he didn’t sleep much and elected to kill himself whenever he felt too tired. It wasn’t the best but it worked. That was until even that got tiring. Apparently building your body back together makes the body tired and Jonny hated that but the images of Carmilla, flames, needles, and the horrified faces of his peers were enough for him to keep going. Enough to just want to avoid it all.

Of course with being tired, he was more pissed off than usual. This meant more arguments and more gunfights during breakfast with Jonny in the center of it. Aggression is easy to use when you don’t want to see someone for better or for worse. He knew this all too well. This meant others knew this all too well too.

Nastya was not one to let Jonny’s yelling and anger deter her away from getting what she wanted. This meant she had cornered Jonny one day after he decided to storm off from everyone else. He had told The Aurora to alert him to anyone approaching but of course she wouldn’t if it was Nastya.

“You’ve been a bigger asshole than usual.”

“Ever the poet. Nice to see you too, Nastya.” He didn’t spare her a look, mostly out of the fear that she could see a crack in his resolve. Perhaps she did already.

“What’s going on?” 

“I don’t have to answer you. Out of the two of us, who is the captain?”

“Neither now answer the fucking question, Jonny.” She grabbed his shoulder and made him face her and oh wow she was angry.

“It’s none of your fucking business, Nastya. Why do you even care?” His arms crossed over his chest almost instinctively, something he did a lot when talking to the doctor.

“Why do I care? Are you fucking with me?” Nastya scoffed gave a look of disbelief, “Because I care about you? Because you’ve been there for me and we promised to help each other out and it’s not a one way street. I meant what I said all those decades ago when I said I don’t want you hurt either.” Jonny stayed silent and shrunk in on himself a little. He didn’t want to admit weakness, even to someone like Nastya. Maybe it was because of his stupid pride but he just couldn’t. His eyes opened (when did he close them?) and Nastya was suddenly quite taller than him and looking at him with concern. When did he slide down onto the floor? 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just let me be.” The bite of his words were barely there anymore and suddenly Nastya was at eye level with him. She gently grabbed his hands to hold them as they sat across from each other.

“Remember when you said you wouldn’t let the doc hurt us anymore and I said I didn’t want you hurt either? I still mean it, Jonny. You’re too prideful for your own good but when has that ever stopped me from poking and prodding.” He felt tears try to form which just made him more frustrated which caused more tears due to the frustration. One slid down his cheek before the floodgates opened and Jonny cried his eyes out. Nastya held his hands and hummed softly until he calmed down.

“Nightmares.” It was quieter than he even though he was capable, “Every time I close my fucking eyes all I can see is that bitch and fire and your faces whenever she decides she wants to try something new.” His eyes were closed and he squeezed Nastya’s hands a few times before letting go and bringing his own to his sides, “I just haven’t slept so I’ll die to reset it, y’know?” There was silence and for a terrifying moment, he thought she had left.

Suddenly the ground came out from under him and he opened his eyes in a panic. Nastya was picking him up and onto her back, a reverse of what they usually do. He wrapped his arms around her neck easily as she finally got a grip and held him properly, “We’re going to sleep. Now.” For once, Jonny didn’t argue.

Thankfully they didn’t run into anyone else on their way to Jonny’s room and The Aurora opened the door for the duo. Nastya thanked her before she let Jonny get off and pushed him onto his bed, “Make room.”

“You don’t have to do this, y’know.”

“I want to so shut up and lay down.” Jonny did as told and kept his eyes open as Nastya crawled in beside him. Her fingers found themselves in his hair as they always did and he felt calmer already, “Close your eyes. I said sleep, did I not?” It took a bit of psyching up but Jonny did eventually get comfortable and close his eyes. It felt amazing and it was a wonder how he didn’t fall asleep right then and there. 

“Thanks, Nastya.”

“What did I say about shutting up? Night, Jonny.” He laughed a little and just focused on the feeling of Nastya’s soft touch. However the brain is a complicated thing and Jonny found himself panicking at the thoughts of nightmares still plaguing him, that something will go wrong. Singing is what pulled him out of his thoughts, though. A song that even he didn’t know was coming out of Nastya’s mouth and for once, Jonny d’Ville felt at peace. He didn’t even notice himself drifting off to sleep but he did register a kiss at the top of his head. Maybe it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: "hold on a sec man hold on a sec"  
> Uh oh! I got addicted to validation also some parts are like weirdly rough but it worked so idk


End file.
